


(TITLE IN PROGRESS)

by Lucy (thatsmysky)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysky/pseuds/Lucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People were rioting, the police couldn't handle it.  So a stronger force of crowd control grew, they were the Enforcers.  Cops in battle gear always there, always 'protecting you'.  Watch as our narrator gets thrown in with one of the few groups of people trying to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Work in progress!

My name is Noah Davis, and this is the story of how I died. Well, no, not really. I don’t die in this story. It’s not even really a story about me. But I’m in it and I’m writing it so it’s my story. Great start, Noah. Let’s try again. Hi, my name is Noah and I’m talking to an inanimate journal like it’s a person. Shockingly, at least for you, this is not the craziest thing that’s happened to me today.

Of course, this is Gibsonville. Nothing weird ever happens in Gibsonville, right? It’s this perfect little storybook town where nothing happens and the biggest gossip is about which cheerleader is dating which football star, and who will lead the fourth-of-july parade this year. Nothing major, right? Of course, most things that change don’t happen overnight, so I shouldn’t be that surprised that no one saw this coming. The Enforcers are here. In Gibsonville. When they were proposed five –wow, five? Really?- five years ago, the Enforcers were just a level above police, nothing to worry about, just crowd control and stuff, to keep the police focusing on ‘real crime’.

They started in Baltimore, because of course they would start in Baltimore. Big dudes in bullet-proof vests with batons and helmets made people feel safer going to the park or the store, I guess. And it made sense! Baltimore was a scary place, lots of crime and riots and people were scared. So the Enforcers stayed. Soon lots of cities wanted Enforcers to patrol for them, just in case. New York, Chicago, then Phoenix, Houston, LA, etc. Eventually they just passed an ordinance that Enforcers should be in any city with a population greater than a million just to be ‘safe’. Of course, that led to smaller cities getting worried that the crime would… I don’t know, show up there since the bigger cities were taken care of? So they changed it so every city with more than a million people AND capital cities got Enforcers. Then it was any population more than 500,000. Then it was anyone who could afford them. I never really thought they’d come here. We’re tiny, barely any crime, what do they want with us?

Anyway, I guess it doesn’t really matter /why/ they’re here, cuz they’re here.  And they’re scary.  I know I know they’re only supposed to be security and I haven’t done anything wrong, so why should I be scared?  Except, well, there have been…rumors.  Rumors of Enforcers stopping people from going to the store or the park because they are a ‘potential risk’.  And I’m not saying they don’t know what they’re doing but… How can they know?  Just by looking at someone?  I might be a potential security risk!  I don’t really look like one, but I guess I could be?  I know a bit about how things work and I’m not rich so maybe they think I’d steal something?  Oh, and I’m black.  But profiling based on race was outlawed years ago!  I’m probably just overreacting. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was wrong!  I was very wrong!  When did the Enforcers get guns??  I was very wrong the Enforcers are NOT good I don’t like them.  Ok, backstory.  I was going to the store for some food, cuz I need it to live.  I show up at the grocery store with my re-useable bags and what do I see?  Some Enforcers standing at the door like it’s Fort Knox.  So I figure this is just the new norm, and I’m gonna be extra safe buying my oatmeal today.  Wrong.  So wrong.  I go up to the door, minding my own business ready to shop, and this armored arm shoots out to stop me.  The Enforcer has his arm out stopping me from even going in the store.  The grocery store.  The store where they sell food, which I need to live.  So I tell the Enforcer in the nicest way possible,

            “Sir, could you please let me in to the grocery store, I need oatmeal.”  And the Enforcer just looks and me and says    

            “Sir, please step away from the building.  You are a potential security risk.”

Now, I am not a scary-looking dude.  I am young, kinda short, and as unassuming as they come.  I’m not wearing anything to obscure my face or any bulky clothes that could be hiding a weapon.  I’m in my tshirt and jeans like everyone else cuz this is North Carolina and it’s August. I’m not even carrying anything except my grocery bags.  Maybe it’s the bags.  So I ask the nice Enforcer man.

            “Sir, what makes me a potential security risk?  I come here every week.”

And boy howdy do I get the meanest look.  By this point I’m pretty sure that it’s not the bags, cuz they let an old lady with bags go in, and some office worker with a big purse in so I’m a little worried. Police-like-folk don’t exactly have the best history when it come to people with my skin color.  But I’m staying calm, I haven’t done anything wrong.  The enforcer finally answers me with the lamest

            “Sir, please step away from the building.  You are a potential security risk.” 

He didn’t even answer my question.  Just stands there, stopping me from getting my oatmeal.  So I do what any normal person who had to skip breakfast because they ran out of oatmeal would do.  I try to move around the Enforcer.  Not the best idea.  It’s like I tazed them or something.  Suddenly both Enforcers jump into action, shouting at me and pushing me away from the door.  I’m stumbling backwards and trying to get away, but I still want my oatmeal and I’m trying to tell them that.  It didn’t work.  Apparently if you push against an Enforcer for long enough, they’ll pull out a gun and point it in your face.  Who knew?  So I ran, of course, because I don’t like guns in my face, especially by people who are probably very trained in how to use them. 

 

Turns out running from Enforcers doesn’t do you any favors either.  By the time I got home there was an update out in the local news saying I wasn’t allowed anywhere near that grocery store.  And I still don’t have any oatmeal. 


End file.
